Unhinged
by UnburntKhaleesi
Summary: Lucia Marino liked to think of herself as strong and determined. So what if she was probably a schizophrenic? That her apartment was paid for by a job she hated? She'd make ends meet if it was the last thing she did. It was in her Italia blood after all, yes? One night she is transported into Pitch Black and Riddick isn't the only animal interest in her. MATURE RATED FOR A REASON.
1. 01

**Hello, everyone. So I just adopted this from the awesome "shadowoftheblackdeat", who first had "Yokoxsi Siyoko" adopt it but she gave it back. This was known as "Two for one" or "Two for the price of one" but I am going to take it further. Welcome to Unhinged. Heh heh. I kinda took some twists already in this first chapter, the OC is mine. She is a WOMAN not a little broken girl that needs someone to fix her like a science project. No, her life isn't pretty and other than the fact that her beast is an animalistic - she's got this. ...Maybe. She is raw, imperfect, she thinks she has schizophrenia but she actually doesn't. She is also played by Monica Bellucci when she was younger. (See story picture for details.) **

**Pairing: Riddick/Original Female Character/Blade.**

**M for Mature. Obviously. There will be cursing, mature themes such as blood play, blood letting, murder/character death, smut, toys, inner beasts, eventual daddy kink, gore and other aspects. There is no rape - at all. I refuse to write that, there may be a close call but it won't end in actual rape. Dubious consent, however… ;) There will be more to add to this list. If you decided to stick around, which I hope you will, then welcome to this story. I hope you enjoy it.**

1\. REVIEWS MAKE THE WRITING PROCESS GO FASTER

2\. DO NOT UPLOAD MY WORK AND PUBLISH IT AS YOUR OWN.

Please? Thank you.

**Full summary: Lucia Marino liked to think of herself as strong... Strong and determined. So what if she suspected that she was crazy at the very least- if not a schizophrenic? So what if she lived in an apartment paid for by a job that she hated? She'd make ends meet if it was the last thing she did. It was in her Italia blood after all, yes? Only, one night she is transported into Pitch Black and Riddick isn't the only animal that is interested in her… And everything seems to change. These two animals, they show her that she doesn't have to be but who knew she'd have something of a daddy kink? She sure fucking didn't.**

* * *

Music pounded rhythmically against the walls of not only the Marcilo's Restaurant but almost the brain of more than one person inside. Marcilo's, grant it, was not the most five star restaurant but what it did have was good pasta and BBQ. At least was what the reviews left on yelp stated but to Lucia - who stood at 5"6' with wild black curls that fought the containment of her scrunchy and rich olive skin - this represented something kind of familiar… even though she hated this job beyond any words she could say. A voice in the back of her mind growled then, hating the smells that lingered around her and she tried to shake it off for the millionth time this week… at least.

_Familiarity_. That was the only explanation that she found to actually stay here, for anyone who knew her… knew that Lucia Marino was not quite a "people person". And that, she always thought dryly, was a way for them to kindly say that she was rude. Not that she quite minded, of course. She was. _Everyone is offended nowadays_, the voice in her mind uttered with a clear chuckle.

That animalistic voice… the _whispers_… was nerve wracking, to say the least. She knew what it was, Lucia was many things but delusional wasn't one of them. She had read about it in detail but couldn't bring herself to see a doctor. She didn't want to be labeled as _pazzo _\- crazy - Lucia Marino had too much pride for that.

All that came back was a chuckle.

Lucia almost groaned, instead she let her feet carry her forward to do her job. She just got back from checking on her table when one of the waitresses called to her, "Come va?" Lucia shook her head, half amused, because as much as she loved Ava for trying… she was _butchering_ the italian accent. She didn't understand why they couldn't just talk to her in English, it's not like she didn't pick up more than a thing or two while here for two years now. Then again, it was one of the easy ones for them to remember to ask… well, it was something crossed between _"What's up?"_ and _"How are you doing?"_

Instead of answering, Lucia thought to show her a thing or two about how even though she knew some words, she should have stuck to her own language until she could hold a small conversation. And what better way to do that than to talk circles around someone? Amusement curled in Lucia's stomach as the woman just slowly began nodding, clearly not understanding a single thing she said.

Suddenly a rough voice abruptly cut her off from the kitchen, "_Aye-yeah_! No fooling around! Take this to table 2!" As an obese looking man peered at them with wide through the small window in the wall that divided the kitchen from the small restaurant. The man dropped a plate with some meat and fries on the counter while glaring at the female workers around the bar. Lucia turned her bright, expressive brown with glinted gold orbs to her boss.

"Yes sir." Lucia calmly replied in English, leaving Ava to gap incredulously at the twenty-six year old as the Sicily born gave him a small salute before walking over, grabbing the plate and walking away again. A sense of victory enveloped her as she went.

The natural sway of her hips caught straying eyes of both males and females alike. The first thing they noticed was the pop of color that the red apron served as over her black long sleeved shirt and how it clung around her D cup size. It trailed right down that showed curvy hips and the big booty that more often than not made trouble for her, all of which were encased in black leggings. One thing she despised about this job, the attention that the customers gave the servers. She hated the drunken directed hands that squeezed at her body when she passed tables with food, hated that she had no support from her boss about it.

Lucia's caught the form of a co-worker of hers in her peripheral vision as she tried to maneuver around the hands of customers. The woman's black hair looked blue under the lighting overhead, and though she was beautiful Erica was one of those American's that thought they were entitled to everything. She turned her head to watched as Erica bent over while putting the meal down, giving the two men a clear view of her cleavage and making Lucia fight not to roll her eyes.

Making her way over to her station, Lucia gave them a smile that was tighter around the edges and tried to put her meal down as quickly as it would be deemed polite to get away from their searching eyes. She smiled once more at them and went to move away but an unknown man grabbed at her hip with a weighted hand. The hard outline of his dick brushed teasingly against her bottom, provoking a sense of unwanted pleasure before the guy heatedly whispered "Excuse me." in the shell of her ear and casually continued on to the direction of the bathroom.

She turned her head to his direction, catching the sight of only his slightly muscular figure and blonde messy hair before Lucia turned away. The switchblade that her father gave her dug into her skin from where it was clipped to her the front of her bra, yearning to be used and fully supportive of the choice that would follow.

_You know you want to… all it would take is a second to pull it out of your bra. A couple more to - _Her right hand twitched. _It wouldn't be the first time that blood would be on this floor and a tool like him, doesn't need his dick to be one. _Lucia shook her head, fruitlessly attempting to silence the beast within her that demanded blood even though with all the overwhelming emotions racing through her… she had to admit, even if it was to herself, it did sound pretty _good_.

However in its place, embarrassment clawed at her insides. Especially when she turned the other direction and her eyes locked with the blue eyes that were owned by her boss. There was an almost indifferent look to them, though she could have sworn that there was a fleeting glint of amusement as well. It didn't last long, making her think that it was all in her imagination. Which she hoped it was, if not it would make the situation worse.

_You don't belong here, child. _Another voice that she only vaguely recognized sounded through the panic that made her heart thump faster than normal. The element of regalness in the feminine voice sent shivers down Lucia's spine.

_Don't I fucking know it._ Lucia answered back… the voice in her head, which was clearly a sign of insanity. Answering it back… Maybe if she claimed insanity, she would get out of here? ...And get locked up in a padded room, nope. Thank you for the offer though. She shook her head in desperation as her hands picked up the mediocre tips.

The bell that sounded every time the door opened made her look up. Another woman, as shorter than she was and mexican smiled at her. Elena was kind of a newbie, bright and had a beautiful smile… Lucia would hate to see it go. Keep your head down girl and if you can't learn to clench your teeth? Look for a different job. With a sigh that Elena couldn't hear over the voice, Lucia directed her to where she was to cover her station so she could man the bar.

Nearly shaking in relief, and wasn't that damn sad, Lucia began opening the two bottles of beer she held in her hands. Once open, she offered it to the two men that were in their late thirties. The men thanked her and she gave them a nod, before quickly walking to the back to get more of the vodka that they were running out of. Call her whatever you want but behind the bar… it seemed safer to her. There was a distance set between her and them… a boundary that they couldn't cross, despite them wanting to. When she came back, Lucia plastered a small smile - for that was the only kind that she could muster up at the moment - and tended to the drunken idiots that still demanded more booze.

Her forehead and hands were clammy but there was nothing she could do about it, aside from praying she didn't drop one of the shot glasses or bottles. Lucia didn't even want to entertain the idea of what would happen afterwards. It seemed like hours before she glanced to look at the clock that hung on the wall to the right of her, and a sigh of relief spilled from her lips when she noticed it was five to eleven thirty. A little more than half an hour and she could go home. Lucia scrunched up her nose as she fully realized just how dirty she felt, even more so than usual.

"'Ey! Lucia!" Turning around when she heard her boss call for her, she saw the man standing by the furnace with a towel over his shoulder and after when he noticed her gaze, the bulky man pointed his thumb to the backdoor. "Go set out the garbage. And when you're done with that, ya can go clean the tables." She nodded and quickly went to do what she was told. Finally, the midnight hour came and after getting her purse from behind the bar, Lucia finally felt the cool night air burn at her lungs as she walked away from what she hesitated to later put on her resume. Elena offered to give her a ride home but even though she was undoubtedly a nice woman, she talked a lot and drove a little too fast for Lucia to be comfortable with. _I'd only sign up for Fast and the Furious stuff if Vin Diesel and a bed is involved, thank you very much._

Still, she knew she should have jumped at the offer. Her feet hurt from constantly being on them, her all black tennis shoes about to be thrown in the trash. Luckily, her small apartment building came in sight without any trouble. She crossed over the sliding doors to the elevator and pushed the button once. Then another time. Nothing.

Lucia dropped her head and let out a soft groan in dismay, just the thought of climbing stairs made her almost want to just sleep in the lobby. Almost. _Shit, _she silently grumbled before moving to climb the stairs, taking her time while doing it even if she was close to passing out. That elevator was always broken, had been since before she moved in and Lucia would actually be surprised to learn if the thing ever worked at all.

Finally getting to the fourth floor - _I raise a broken Hallelujah _\- she carried herself down the hallway to the left until she came to a red oak door with a rusted 34 on it. Her key fit with a bit of difficulty in the lock, but she managed to twist it after a bit of wriggling. Once inside she put her purse down and dropped herself on the couch, it wasn't the most comfortable but it took the pressure off of Lucia's feet so she couldn't quite complain.

She reached into her bag then to pull out a white styrofoam container, the vodka rigatoni that she didn't eat made her mouth water. She gulped down her saliva before going to take a quick shower, only she was sure that the idea of a "quick shower" turned into a thirty minute shower. The water weighing down her curls didn't help, but the truth was she didn't want to get out… despite the fact her water bill will be undoubtedly high. Climbing out, Lucia simply put on army printed pajama pants and a black tank top before going back into the living room. Stopping before she sat back down to eat her dinner, Lucia had a moment of consideration before she turned to her movie collection. Science fiction and horror was what it mainly consisted of, the others were Marvel. She liked movies that couldn't be mirrored to reality, like a good book it made it easy for her to escape her own reality that she wasn't happy with. Oh, how she missed Italia. Shaking her head and flickering her eyes again over the movies, she didn't know what kind of background noise that she wanted but after skimming, she hesitantly bypassed _Thor: Ragnorak _and _Blade _to grab at her Riddick 4 disk collection case.

Sure, there was bad puns and all of that _but_ Lucia figured the least she could do is listen to Vin Diesel's sexy voice before bed. Now _that_ was someone she wouldn't mind some attention from. Him and her second badass fictional boyfriend, Wesley Snipes.

An animalistic purr echoed through her mind then, rumbling when Vin Diesel's deep and baritone voice started. "_They say most of your brain shuts down in cryosleep. All but the _primitive _side… the _animal _side._" Something within her once again uncurled itself in recognition, though Lucia blamed it on the thumping of her heart and hormones. She was getting wet just by the sound itself, her hand twitching to do something in response. She squirmed around nothing, the depths of her vagina pulsing with need to clench around something at his voice alone. Whimpering softly, Lucia moved away from the temptation of her food to come back with her nine and a half inches of bluish veined, realistically colored, vibrating dildo from where its suction cup was stuck on the shower wall. The smooth, hard object felt tempting in her hands and it made Lucia waste no time before shoving it down her pants with one hand, gently circulating it into her depths with no other barrier to get through. Through pursed lips, a moan vibrated from within her throat, and that was before she even pressed the button for one of the ten frequency vibrations. Sitting back now with a sigh as pleasure coursed through her, melting into the couch with the assaulted combinations of something moving inside of her and the sound of Vin Diesel's voice. After a moment, Lucia forced herself to grab her container and started to finally eat her food.

_Mine._

Ignoring it, she continued to eat until her eyelids started to feel heavier than they had before. And as Lucia closed her eyes, her ears caught Vin Diesel's line before the darkness that assaulted the corners of her vision finally claimed her, all the while the dildo still buzzed.

"A long time between stops… A long time for something to go wrong."

In Lucia's dreams, the vaguely familiar voice spoke once more, telling her that she wasn't supposed to be _here_… Whatever that meant.

_Don't worry childe, we'll be sure to fix that._

* * *

**So… *smiles sheepishly* whatcha think? I warned you about a huge rabbit hole… do we want to see how far that rabbit hole goes? If you would leave a REVIEW~ and let me know what you think, that would be awesome. Thank you so much for reading.**


	2. 02

**BOOM, BABY! Welcome back to unhinged! Chapter 0.2 Woot Woot! It's been a little less then a full week and you all jumped all over it. I'm so happy! Really, thank you so much for reacting so well to my story. The reviews helped me finish this chapter quickly. I hope you like the direction where I'm going with this. Please do not forget to review.**

* * *

_They say most of your brain shuts down in cryosleep. All but the _primitive _side… the _animal _side. _

He mentally chuckled at his very own thoughts as he reflected on how most of the people nowadays, all walks of life and from distant shores and planets, hating what they don't understand. All the while thinking that they were better than everyone else and funnily enough, most shared their blinded weakness with the idiots that they were making fun of. It was both amusing and frustrating, to say the least. The primitive side overruled every part of him mentally, for his soul was entangled with the animal within him. He prefered it that way actually, it made him strong when there wasn't any other option to be.

It had seemed so easy for him too, the transition, maybe that was why society deemed him an killable animal before he had a chance out of the womb. After all, he never claimed he was like most people, fate herself agreed. It served to be another factor in toughing him up - of course, learning to survive at such a young age and decidedly not fate's bitch. She was just someone else that didn't count on him becoming as comfortable in his role as the criminal grew to be. _Typical_… With blood tainted hands and all. If he could smirk around the bit that outwardly showed the animal he was within him, the man would have laughed. There wasn't a person dead or alive that didn't know the name 'Riddick' - escaped convict, murderer - and he favored to keep it that way.

There was only one other that was akin to him, and even then there were more differences than similarities. He smirked as he thought of his blood thirsty companion that was also awake, despite being trapped in a cryosleep container as well. Transported with civilians like a pair of rabid dogs, locked in cages, and had to go several planets over just to get some 'medicine' that would cure the disease that made him who he was. Pathetic. It was kind of like caging dangerous beings and then trying your hand at taming them. It all sounded like fourty... Fourty plus. The odds in his favor instead of theirs.

He thought he heard an Arab accent before whilst the civilians were boarding; the voice was male that clung to the scent of musk and expensive cloth, covering skin that was touched by water in the middle of the forehead. In his cryosleep the water had trickled down his face from its original point, Riddick senses immediately cataloged. _Holy man?_ The water from his forehead, slowly mixing seamlessly with the sweat that was collecting at his brow, could have been deemed as holy water. It was indistinguishable from ordinary water. Even after it was 'blessed', the very thing that made it special as the belief that it was.

He is probably on his way to New Mecca, the light fucking capital of Helion Prime. _Now, all I have to do is get out of this lock box, figure and what route and… accommodate it._ Riddick thought with great amusement, after all he was the only one that was wake right now and it was like taking candy from a baby. _Actually, scratch that. Easier than taking candy from a baby, at least with this I wouldn't have to deal with all that incessant crying._

To add to the Holy man and the children that accompanied him on this journey, there was only one woman close enough for him to clearly detect her scent among the many others on board, even the little stowaway that resided on the edges of his senses. The sweat and leather from what seemed to especially come from their jacket, boots and toolbelt stung at Riddick's nose for a moment before his heightened senses adjusted. Definitely prospector type. _Free settlers… and I betcha they only take the back roads. Lucky me, could prove to be not so lucky for them._

_The real problem though is Johns, blue-eyed fucking devil. Merc that thinks the both of us will be the payload that sets him up for retirement. He wouldn't have even caught either of us if he hadn't threatened a kid at bullet point, nothing else to be expected from a Merc. He doesn't quite grasp that when we escape, he is the first head that I am going to sever… After all, I did call dibs. question is, is it going to be the one connected to his shoulders first?_ If the prospector couples' scents stung his nose, it was nothing compared to the Johns' purely made up of sweat and chemicals. Riddick's nose twitched in disgust, even as the animal within him stood at attention after scenting it's chosen prey. _Drug fiend. He's taking me to a slam, kinda wish him luck on choosing one that I haven't yet broken out of. Don't know what he's going to do with Eric… This time though he chose a ghost line, close to no traffic for Johns' prized vessel, the Hunter Gratzner. Heh, protect the prize. It's also the only plausible reason why Johns willingly got into a cryosleep container in the first place._

_It works out for us though, in the end. It only means a long time between stops… a long time for something to go wrong._

A few moments past, Riddick buying his time with expectation before the cryo-container that was diagonally left of him burst with life, the sound of an erratic heartbeat thumping in his ears and something vibrating made him curious. Understandably so, he thought to himself in response. No one had been there before this moment - as Johns didn't want to put anyone next to either of them, just in case - coupled with the scent of sex that dominated the person's skin and made Riddick's mouth water for a taste. The beast within him growled dangerously in the confinement of his brain, making him all too aware of the chains and bit. He heard Brooks' shackles shake with restraint as well, _interesting. _Through the small hole of the blindfold that didn't quite frame his face, Riddick allowed his right eye to pier into that direction and through the shades of purple… this woman stood out like a sore thumb.

He was almost in awe at the curvaceous beauty whose pitch black body was made of the white stars of a thousand galaxies, from her toes to the tips of her wild curls. It was the first time he could ever recall that through his eyes, there was something other than shades of purple. She opened her eyelids to reveal eyes that were pure white that he wondered if the color was just like what he had been told on more than one occasion that his were. The beast within him, that fucking raged at all times for blood… _quieted_. After a moment, her form flickered and gone was the stars, and were replaced with the shade of purple that he had come to expect. Even so, she was still a beauty. The fresh, beautiful face held angles that let him know that she was at least twenty-one, her hair seemed to have a life of its own and she was wearing a tank top and some kind of camouflage pants that hid the buzzing. She didn't open her eyes but he knew she was awake, aware of every move she made.

She had an animal of her own, who laced it's primitive claws into her very chemical make-up. One of many questions that were buzzing around his brain pushed to the forefront of his mind:_ Where __did she come from? _He mentally tilted his head, eyeing her from this angle again and breathed in once more. The buzzing called to him as much as the arousal did, insistent like a bug that wanted to be heard, and when he finally thought of a possibility of what it could be… Riddick wished he could smirk.

_Definitely interesting._

His heightened awareness tracked her scent as it skyrocketed to an orgasm, and it turned him on even more because he realized that she was stuck like that. Because she, technically, was. Cryosleep made it to where she couldn't move her body even though she felt every vibration surge through her depths, bringing her to new heights. It was like the ultimate kind of bondage. ...Kinky.

_She's going to be so fucking sensitive when she finally gets out of there. Shit… Her scent alone makes me want a taste. _

* * *

It seemed like less than a half an hour when it happened; somewhere between when the buzzing was fucking with his patience, dragging time out and when Riddick finally solidified his plan in his mind. They were all in the path of a meteor shower, the rocks that were showering down upon them drilled holes in the ship. Not everyone came out unscathed. _Blood_, the criminal immediately scented the copper in the air, coming from the head of the Hunter Gratzner. _Not quite the most delicious scent but it was something that was familiar at least… wonder what Brooks' preference is_, Riddick mentally teased before zoning back in on what was going on around them.

It changed his plans, but didn't hinder really hinder them; so Riddick forced himself to just hang there in the cryosleep container like a wild animal that bid on time. Johns was even so kind as to put a warning label on it: with the _'NO EARLY RELEASE'_ warning etched on the glass in big, black block letters. Little rocks broke through the side of the ship and ricocheted around.

Two unsuspecting passengers fell out of their cryo containers, one right after the other. The navigator, who apparently fell on someone else, actually asked the person in a flat voice, "Why did I fall on you?"

If Riddick could, he would have laughed right in that moment. "He's dead…" A woman with a sort of masculine hinted voice ignored his question, gazing up with shock from underneath of him - _wouldn't be the first time, I'm sure_ \- before she elaborated with heavy breath puffing off her lips, "Captain's dead. I was looking _right at him_." Her irritating voice sounded so traumatized it was hilarious, talking about the man who's cryo container served as his own coffin.

Amusement filled Riddick then, hearing them exchange unnecessary words back and forth built on pure confusion. _Superior's dead, fellas. All hands called to arms._

_Interesting, _he decided on after he heard her argue back and forth with the navigator, claiming that she wouldn't die _'for these people'_. She said, "I gotta drop more load. I tried everything else. I still got no horizon." Apparently even if you spent your own life in civilization, proper grammar is null and void in a time of crisis. _As is morals, funny. Called it murder when I did it. _She then said it was "too heavy in the ass", funny Riddick was sure he once had a favorite prostitute that had the same exact problem.

Riddick coiled his body at the familiar twisting in his gut that he socialized with free falling out of the sky, why it when from that to spinning in the air when they didn't hit anything at all - was beyond his comprehension. _Must be the docking pilot's shitty driving. _

"Company says we are responsible for every single one of those people." A man spoke then in protest, trying to remind her of the duty that she swore to. Johns wouldn't have liked this, hell he'd probably kill the woman himself for threatening his prize. The merc spent too long trying to catch him and he wasn't going to let him die until the paid amount was in his grubby little hands, before going straight into his favorite vein.

"What? We both die out of sheer fucking nobility?" The woman, _Fry_ he heard her last name to be, argued back. _Again, how. fucking. humorous._ Oh, she could claim it was to save her own life, the two words 'self preservation' aimed to help her sleep at night but...

Surviving is what Riddick did best, and he would do so even if the sole reason right now was to kill one William J. Johns.

_I'll make sure of it._

"I'm _not_ going to fucking die for them." She growled at the navigator before pulling at the lever that he said not to touch, cursing more and colorfully when it did nothing. Fry tried it a couple more times defiantly. The navigator asked her what she was doing a few minutes later, but the woman never got a chance to respond. Riddick heard something shatter the glass in the cockpit, the wind blowing it towards the woman's face and neck… the scent of pure copper caught his nose then… her heartbeat slowly as she tried and failed to live. The spaceship was sure to have been going at a high enough speed into the unknown atmosphere to have the effect that Riddick was counting on. Finally, as the wind and glass kept up their assault for a couple minutes more, the sound of a beating heart was replaced with pure silence.

Riddick felt amusement surge through him (_Look Brooks! Their driving may have been shitting but at least they had a thought to leave you a snack.) _and then went back to tuning into the vibrations of the dildo lodged in the mystery girl, absentmindedly aware that Johns had gotten out of his own cryo and was now looking at him. Blade kept in peripheral at all times.

_Touch down._

The ship slammed onto the planet's surface roughly, the broken metal at the bottom tearing up a little at the side as it struggled to come to a halt. The evidence that he could pier outside from the inside of the ship made Johns skittish, turning and hugging the pole behind him as if his life depended on it.

_...And I could make so many jokes on this alone. _Riddick almost snorted, his own amusement curling as he smelled the exact same thing on Blade when he too heard the whimper that Johns had made. He moved away quickly, trying to get as far away from the danger as possible.

_Almost show time, Johns. Then you're all mine._

* * *

Finally, with the electronic sound of a nearby door opening, Lucia snapped to physical awareness with terrified bright eyes. Through blurry vision, the woman could barely make out the outside of the tiny little room that she was confined in. The vibration within the depths of her sensitive and hurting vagina made her groan lowly, quickly becoming conscious of how she was slowly making her way to yet another orgasm. She slumped against the wall of whatever space she was in and turned off the vibration. As much as she also wanted to pull it out, Lucia knew that before she could figure out what the hell happened and where on earth she was… it would be unwise to carry around a dildo in her hand. She also didn't want to abandon it, as much as it hurt to keep in, because she didn't want anyone to find it and wonder where it came from. ...That she paid sixty fucking bucks for this, no way was she going to carelessly abandon it. In the middle of who the fuck knows where.

The only problem is that she was so slick that without panties under the pajama pants that she fell asleep in that it seemed to try to just slide right out. _Gravity, we are not friends right now!_

"Zeke!" She heard someone call frantically; the sound making Lucia curse under her breath, slide the silicone back into her pussy before tightening on her inner muscles in an attempt to keep it inside. _Wait a minute…_

"What kind of name is Zeke?" Lucia wondered out loud but underneath her breath, because how many times do you actually run into someone named _Zeke,_ taking care to step down from the opening slowly to reveal chaos around her. "...Where the fuck am I?" Cautiously she turned left, away from all the overlapping noises that made her ears hurt, and only got so far before coming to a complete standstill.

There to her right was something that was very familiar, though she had never seen it in person. A destroyed cryo container with a sign that claimed in big block letters, "LOCKOUT PROTOCOL" and underneath that it said, "NO EARLY RELEASE". The words blinking in warning from black to a bright blue and back again. It, like the rest of its surroundings, were in shambles… yet it didn't seem to be caved in.

The hair on Lucia's arms and neck straightened with awareness, and in her shock she backed up. _This had to be a dream… this isn't real. _For now not minding the glass underneath her bare feet, Lucia only paused when her back touched another surface that was so twisted she doubted it was a wall. Turning, Lucia's eyes made contact with something else and she eyed the container that she was sure that Riddick forced himself out of… before she turned once more to look at it's almost carbon copy.

_If Riddick did fight it's way out of here… And I am somehow dreaming that I am in Pitched Black, since it was the last movie I watched… who's the other cryo container for?_

_...When in the show, there was only one?_

Lucia looked down at her bare feet that were surrounded by shattered glass and took a deep breath (If it was a dream, pain make wake her up, yes?), before picking up her left foot to slam it down on a particular sharp looking shard. Pain immediately followed.

_Shit. _

_Fuck._

_Cum-guzzling fucking WHORE!_

Cursing colorfully out loud and in her native language, Lucia picked up her foot from the shade and carefully walked away from the glass to the spot where she woke up from, crimson leaving a droplet trail behind her. She hissed in pain, not even minding at the moment that the dildo fell from her depths and the suction cup for a bottom planted itself on the center seam of her pants. She sat down carefully on the floor right by the small space where she first started, feeling the head of the toy twitch with every movement she made to make its presence known. A sigh released when she saw the blood, felt the all _too real _pain… and then realized what this could very well mean.

"_Holy fucking s__hit_."

Elsewhere, within the darkness that confined him, the beast took a deep sniff. A hungry grin stretched his lips as blood tantalized the air, urging him forward but something within him also knew that even though there was hunger in that direction. He brushed it off, moving like a shadow into the opposite direction of the scent, he needed to get his blade. _Double-edged. Titanium. Acid etching. _He knew that Johns was stupid enough to bring it, the merc mock motto said so. "The creed is greed".

_That's perfect.._ His lips twisted into a wide, dangerous smirk. _For him_.

After all, it always ended the same. _Blood smelled so much sweeter when pumped with fear a__nd right now, I just so happen to be _starving_._

* * *

**Yes, Fry is dead long before she did in the movie. That shit didn't make sense to me. If glass is coming at your face and neck as fast as it would have been… so, I'm making this as realistic as I can. Do I mind killing her off early? Hell no. Will anyone even miss her? Again, hell no. So… Bam!**

**Yes, Lucia is actually from the Riddick dimension but she was moved as a baby for safety. She will not find out what race she is actually from until after Pitch Black. ****Does anyone want to take a guess as to what I am going to make Lucia be? No, she's not Furyan - obviously. Take a guess! Come on, it'll be **_**fun**_**. The first person that gets it right... Er... Okay, they get a sneak peek scene of the next chapter. Ready? And... _Go_! **

**(Thanks for reading.)**


	3. 03

**Let's do this guys. Unhinged chapter 3. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Previously on Unhinged:

She picked up her foot from the shade and carefully walked away from the glass to the spot where she woke up from, crimson leaving a droplet trail behind her. She hissed in pain and sat down, not even minding at the moment that the dildo fell from her depths and the suction cup for a bottom planted itself on the center seam of her pants. She sat down carefully, feeling the head of it twitch with every movement she made to make its presence known. A sigh released when she saw the blood, felt all _too real_ pain… and then realized what this could very well mean.

"Holy fucking shit."

* * *

A scuffled noise reached her ears then, coming from Lucia's right and she turned only to find one of the little Arab boys coming close to her with wide eyes. _Shit,_ Lucia knew even if she told him something in English, he wouldn't be able to understand. Hell, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to talk in English while she was on this fucking blood-greedy planet. "Non-" She started her half-hearted attempt in Italian and made to get up, only for him to turn around and dart away. _Probably to tell Imam_, her mind supplied as she heard his voice exclaim in his native tongue. Deaf ears would probably be able to catch his alarmed tone, so she sat down wincing with sensitivity as she did.

Lucia sighed, hating that she basically had to wait for a man to help her. Though half of her was happy that she didn't have to wait long, for hurried steps were quick to reach her ears. Turning from behind another cryo container, revealed a walking dead man that look familiar only due to watching Pitch Black so often. He had a kind of oval face, his graying beard edging neatly around his mouth and up the sides of his face to the graying hair on top of his head. Dark, olive skin shone with sweat already due to the humidity outside and spots of sweat were leaking through his double layer shirt. His army pants were unscathed. _Zeke. _He had a white box, clearly a first aid kit, in hand.

Behind him, a woman came running noisily and immediately the dark curly hair that was pulled back at the top of her head, made Lucia become clued as to who the other woman was before the other woman even introduced herself. "Hello. I'm Shazza." She introduced in English before gesturing with a thumb at her boyfriend. "This is Zeke. We're going to take a look at your foot and patch you up, okay?"

Lucia questioned on whether she should just stick with English but the whispers told her to go with her original plan. That it would be better in the long run, if they didn't know that she spoke English then they may give more information in front of her. "_Scusa, non ti capisco_." It was clear by the shared look of surprise that they weren't expecting that and when they turned back to her, they were at a loss on what to say. _What? Did they honestly think that it was a requirement that almost everyone knew English? _

"Scusa." Lucia perked up when Zeke said it, watching him quietly as he broke it down. "It sounds a lot like _Excuse_. Excuse me. Non has to be mean no."

"And the other two?" Shazza questioned him dryly and nodded when her boyfriend confirmed her thoughts, they didn't know. She hummed thoughtfully, maybe… "Maybe she's apologizing for not understanding us."

_Eureka! They had a lightbulb moment, good for them._

Zeke looked at his girlfriend adoringly before turning back to Lucia, before crouching down at her level and shaking the first aid kit lightly in emphasis. His gaze questioning and he didn't move as Lucia watched him in suspicion. She may have a dildo in her but damn it all if she was comfortable with men in general. Shazza, watching her every move, touched Zeke's shoulder that was closest to her and asked if she'd do it. Zeke nodded firmly, after all whatever got it done, and moved so she could take his place.

Shazza smiled softly at her, opened the first aid kit and slowly made to grab her foot. When she didn't protest, Shazza gently grabbed onto it with one hand and reached for the tweezers with the other. Snapping each side together in warning so the foreign woman would know what she was going to do, Shazza used them to pull out the little shards of glass out of one foot before going to pick up the other one. It was a delicate process and even though Shazza was careful, it still was painful beyond words. She proceeded to wrap them both up in gauze, tying them tightly before she looked back at Zeke. "We need to get her where my bag was, maybe it survived. My guess is she changed into her pajamas the last minute before slipping into cryo."

Zeke nodded hesitantly, ready to pick her up but unsure as to how she would react to it. Shazza turned to face her, and gently patted Zeke's arm as Lucia watched, universally telling her that he was a man that she could trust. Not that Lucia didn't already kinda expect that from observing his character more than once during his short life span in the movies. Tilting her head in a slight show of curiosity, Lucia nodded her head, trying not to show that she was excited at the mere idea of clothes. _I'd kill for a bra and panties right about now, even if they are borrowed. As long as they're clean, pass them up bitch. _After acknowledging the tilt of her head, Shazza stepped aside and allowed Zeke to move forward. Lucia watched with her body coiled as the man before her bent down and moved to gently scoop her into his arms. Shifting her weight with one hand on her back and the other reaching under her legs, his forearm strong and flexing as he stood with her.

Lucia was a little more than jarred by the feeling of the dildo moving as he picked her up, and hoped he didn't feel it as Zeke carried her through the wreckage. If he did, he didn't say anything. Voices that spoke English were overlapping with another language other than her own, they moved past the gathered people just as a little kid looked up at some others and went, "So, I'm guessing something went wrong."

_Jack_, Lucia's heart squeezed. The shuffle of Zeke's feet caught the girl's attention, and when the two of them locked eyes, the older one smiled softly in reassurance. _Sì, little mama. And it's only going to get worse before it gets better._

* * *

After greedily putting on the clothes that Shazza offered her - a pair of black pants and a white bra in all of its respective glory - Lucia shifted once more in discomfort. The pants were fine, tight but fine. She had decided to shake her head in protest at the white tank top that the paler woman tried to offer her, because in the grand scheme of things the Lucia knew that when rain fell it wouldn't do well for her to be wearing white. _If I end up lasting that long… _She decided to leave on her black silky pajama top.

Shaking her head, she moved out of the cargo room that Lucia had dubbed as her changing room on wobbly feet. It hurt, her foot, but she knew she had to manage if she had any hope of staying alive long enough to fangirl over Riddick's rippling muscles and to find out who was sealed in that other cryo container.

As soon as she crossed the threshold however, Lucia's ears caught the echoed scream of, "Get it out of me!" It still made her jump in surprise even though it was expected, and while she heard everyone noisily rush to the cockpit to find out what happened… Lucia made herself stay put. For one, she didn't need to go to know what happened and for another, she didn't want to see a guy die. Especially someone that had fought with that bitch to get them all out of this alive, it hit her harder when she realized that she actually could have died.

_If I see her, I'm going to kick her ass and then where would my disguise of not understanding English be? Best try to keep calm and hold off the meeting until the very last minute._

Instead, she moved onward - wandering with tingling pain that she only brought onto herself… before Lucia finally came to the exact spot that Johns had tall, muscular and badass tied to beam. His head turned into her direction, head shifting back and forth slowly to try and get a peak from behind the blindfold. Lucia smiled widely as she walked forward, gathering confidence as he inhaled her scent and tension gradually released from his muscles. Olive skinned fingertips teasingly touched his torso, marvelling at how hard it was even if she should have known to expect nothing less, before they moved slowly upward. She grabbed the opening side of the bit with that hand and reached with the other to twist the screw and get it off of him. After it dropped, she moved a hand to rub the tension out of his jaw.

"Va meglio, no?" Lucia didn't know what possessed her to rub her nose against the bottom of his jaw line, teasing as her hands trailed downward to rest on the hem of his pants, "_Riddick_." She purred his name as she rubbed her breasts against his chest, an animalistic urge awakening within her that refused to be denied.

He didn't know what she was saying other than the word 'No.' and his name but from the provocative way she rubbed her chest against his… sweetheart wanted to _play_. Riddick forced his knee in between her legs, _they both knew that there were things that could easily break through any language barrier._ He also had to wonder how this woman recognized him by name when he could have sworn he had never seen her before. She wasted no time grinding down onto his firm leg, feeling the twitch of the dildo move sinfully within her with every pass. Even if he was the one in chains, Lucia was sure that she only was rubbing on him now because he allowed her to. To Riddick, she smelled like another woman - or the clothes that she wore did - and the animal within him wanted to rip off those borrowed clothes and smother her scent to make it copy his. No… more than that. To have her smell of _them_ from this moment forward. And honestly, he had a feeling that the animal hidden within her would allow him to… anticipation surged within him. It would be a fun task to see to.

The vibration of a purr echoed from within her throat and chest as Lucia used him to take her pleasure, the tip of the dildo moving within her aimlessly for a few minutes before it hit something inside her that made her toes curl more than it had been. It slowly falling downward on its own due to how wet she was, before being forced inward again under the guidance of his firm leg. Back and forth, _slowly_, and Lucia moaned as she attempted to cling to whatever sanity she had left. Her fingers reached outward to him, gripping Riddick's black tank top tightly after sinking into the temptation to grab onto something. The natural wetness from her pussy sliding downward and saturating a specific spot on his pant leg, the smell making him swallow the greed.

He parted his mouth to speak but stopped short when he realized that she wouldn't understand him anyway. He wished he could grab her, to force the toy out of her and give her something to really moan about. For probably the first time in his life, Riddick was being used and he loved it. He loved that she kept grinding on his firm leg, moving back and forth, taking what she needed… unknown to the audience that they had. Riddick hoped she survived, even though he really didn't care to know the precise details other than fucking her as to why.

"Aye ya." The woman who seemed to hold too many secrets whimpered, her hurt foot forcibly curling along with the other in euphoria. Desire ran hot in her veins, making little, helpless whimpers vibrate in her throat until Riddick pulled his body forward and swallowed them in his mouth. The kiss, wet and filthy, was hotter than anything that a guy before him gave her. Sharp teeth nipped almost painfully at her bottom lip, "_Riddick_."

He watched her as she bounced on the leverage that his thigh offered her until she climaxed for one of numerous times today. He smirked as her breath came heavy on her lips, enhanced ears picking up her heart rate even as she pulled herself up in an attempt to regain composure. After a few minutes, she smirked coyly back and leaned forward to place her lips at his right ear… left hand on his shoulder to brace herself, her right hand trailing downward. While playing with his dick tented underneath his pants, after releasing a moan in response to feeling the elastic movement that came with moving it gently up and down… Lucia hotly whispered against the shell of Riddick's ear.

"Thank you for the orgasm… _sir_."

The way she had thanked him for an orgasm was filthy enough without the added 'sir' tacked on. Now realizing that she could very well understand English - _the sneaky little woman, he was actually a little impressed -_ he opened his mouth to demand her name. Before he could though, she giggled softly, moved out of his space and proceeded to move away from him as swiftly as she could with an injured foot. He opened his mouth to speak but just then, slowly, the voices of the other survivors began to reach their ears.

Lucia smirked in the shadowy depths, and before she left the room she turned to Riddick and brought her right pointer finger up to her lips to silence him. Her eyes, unknown to her, flashed pure white for a couple seconds and it left him harder than before, if such a thing was indeed possible.

He looked upward after she left, eyed the damage that shown about him to the pole he was tied to… And smirked. He brought his head back down, smirk still curled, and spoke out to the darkness that cloaked his sight. "Are you going to help me out, asshole? Or am I gonna have to get out of this myself?"

There was naught but silence in answer, making Riddick almost think that the immortal had already left but then there was a firm touch on his thigh… directly on the wet spot that the beautiful mystery left on him. _A mark of her own_, he concluded with the help of his beast, _I can't wait to return the favor._ Something fully irritated him though... he didn't know her name. The hand left and was followed by a slurping sound… then a hum. Riddick's arousal gradually heightened once more.

"..._Tasty_. Nope, I'm gonna leave you here. No hard feelings or anything but you know damn well she'd get blamed for it." A familiar voice spoke calmly though the darkness that engulfed Riddick's vision The animalistic bit was forced on him again when Riddick opened his mouth to speak, "Have fun… I know _I'm_ gonna."

And with a cheeky grin, Eric left having no doubt Riddick mentally cursing the vampyre, searching for the beautiful mystery that called to them both.

It was _his turn_ to introduce himself now.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. You guys know what to do.**


End file.
